imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Imperium of Man
The Imperium of Man, also known as the Manx Empire, the Empire of Man, the Manx Imperium and the Free Isle of Man, is a nation in MP3. It is a capitalist absolute imperial monarchy, its Emperor since December 2499 was Gilmore of the Flanagon Dynasty, with his twin elder sons Magnus and Denel being in line for the throne, the former being the primal heir. As of 2503 though, with th death of Gilmore, Magnus has been ruling as Emperor. The primal province of this empire, the Isle of Man, is regarded as a tax heaven. Most of the Imperium's gas and oil companies are part of the Manx Oil and Gas Allaince. Its power has increased over 2500 with the incorporation of Newfoundland to the Imperium. One of the Empire's key industries is banking, with the Imperial Bank of Man serving as a bank account for certain figures, with critics noting the tax avoidence purpose of the bank. History of the Imperium The Imperium’s roots dates back to 2299 with the Manx House of Keys, having somehow survived the conflicts, then collapse due to bankruptcy and a series of riots that accorded after a scandal which the Manx government were prepared to sell off the south of the isle for cash. Till 2312 the Isle of Man was officially in anarchy. Teig Kinrade had begain the process of altering this in 2306, using diplomacy and necessary force to unite the breaking away part of the Isle of Man but he in 2310 was murdered by his brother Urman, who completed uniting the Isle of Man and then declare a police state, till 2319 where he decided to not simply be the Dictator of the Isle of Man but rather the Emperor of Man, crowning himself in Peel cathrederl. This resulted in a rebellion leaded by Vorgell Killley. Although her Free Manx Rebellion was crushed in 2321, Urman’s rule ended in the next year where in the first of August he was pushed off a cliff by a bolder. Mystery is in who organise this or if it was a accident but Urman would be succeeded by his son Thorfin. Thorfin I was not as harsh as his father but proved to maintain the authoritarian rule till his death in 2356, a period marked in only a slight economic rise and general territorial stagnation. His successor, Hamoun I, lasted till 2367 where he was murdered by his son Germont, whose sister Eue would kill and replace as empress in 2372. Eue ruled till 2401 when her son Hamoun II came to the throne after her death. His rule would last till 2439, to be succeeded by Thorfin II. He attempted a policy of expantion but ceased his failed attempts to claim Ireland in 2458 when another democratic rebellion rose up, leaded by Dorrin Greenstone. The Democratic Memorial Force though became one of two to face Thorfin II when in 2461 the Flanagon family in Ireland succeeded in coupling Ulster and then commenced a invasion to claim the imperial crown, the leader John Flanagon using a claimed linkage to Eue as a justification. 2466 saw John as winner, publicly executing both Thorfin II and Dorrin at the same moment. Then came 2467 with all its chaos. The Manx were cursed with sea monster appearing outside its land; Emperor John being on his imperial flagship during the time, becoming one of the first victims. His successor would be his brother Ree, who leaded the Empire in focus of protecting against the monster till 2479; the same year he developed the navy to drive out the monsters he suffered a fatal heart attack. His son William leaded till 2497, leading a period of rapid expansion with the new navy and battle hungry marines to take the whole of Ireland, Wales Cornwell, south west Scotland and north west England. Then he suffered poisoning, being succeeded first by his son Philip who then was assassinated by his brother Gilmore in 1st December 2499. Holy Atlantic War Supporting the Democratic People's Republic of Namibia the Manx aided in the attack of Romney. Notably this involved facing against the Romnesian fleets, as well as taking over Greenland and Iceland. The war ended with Romney handing the rest of Iceland to the Manx, converting to Catholicism, accepting the conquests of the invaders and in the end granting tribute to the victors... Second Atlantic War and the Britanic War ...or so it seemed. In reality Romney decided to make a false oath ot the peace treatry and launch a attack mounths after signing the peace treatry, in feeling that the treatry was accepting the imperialism of the Imperium. As Romney attacked Namibia, the United Kingdom of Netherlands-Scotland commenced a full on invastion of the Imperium. The Imperium, although able to defend Greenland and Iceland plus Ireland, lost many of its English provinces in the first moments of the Britanic War. With a White Peace unlikely the two sides began to flex themselfs into a grand war... untill the Manx decided in a effort for peace for the following: to offer themselves as a client to the Papal States. Category:Countries Category:MP3